


Pale

by Kirusan



Category: Sins of Omission - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: K'arr'n's an ass, Kiyaar's Sins of Omission, M/M, Sins of Omission, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirusan/pseuds/Kirusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was actually supposed to be a valentine gift for Kiyaar, but I'm just posting it now. Hope you like it. Borrowed some elements from Kiyaar's "Sins of Omission". If you haven't read it I highly recommend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).



Tony struggled against the ropes that tied him to the bed, his muscles screaming with every movement that he made. He knew that he was in trouble now that K’arr’n brought him back to the tower. He could still remember how K’arr’n and his fellow Skrulls stormed the bunker, killing everyone that got in their way. 

_He remembers how Carol yelled to the others when they were under attack until K’arr’n blasted her down with his gun, and how he made sure to finish the job by severing her head from her body. Tony stared in horror as K’arr’n threw her head in front of him and he could see her eyes staring blame at him for causing her so much pain and suffering. He noticed how thin her face had grown, the dark circles that plagued her eyes. She was still a gorgeous war bird, but he seen how his failures had worn her thin. Tony reached with shaking hands for Carol’s mask that was soaking in her blood and held it close to his chest wishing that this were nothing more than the many nightmares that he has been having every night._

_His attention was averted to hear Steve’s screams as he attacked K’arr’n full on like a man gone berserk. It was breathtaking to see Steve fight still, even as he was still recovering from the horrendous injures that K’arr’n inflicted in him in the cave. It haunted Tony knowing that Steve would die again because of him. That it was his fault that Steve was injured because of him. That he was getting injured because of him still. Tony watched Steve being pushed back by K’arr’n. The skrull was pounding at Steve’s shield trying to get it out of Steve’s grasp. Eventually, K’arr’n was able to make an opening and slash at Steve’s bicep. Tony could see Steve sweating from fatigue and pain and wished that he could help him, but he blamed the pain in his body that kept him from coming to Steve’s aide. In reality it was fear that kept him frozen. Fear of K’arr’n, and what he was going to do with him once he had him. Tears stung his eyes remembering everything that happened that last few months played in his mind._

_Steve gasps forced Tony’s eyes to focus back to the fight only to see K’arr’n beating the shit out of Steve. K’arr’n had forced Steve to the ground; he was using his shield to protect himself from the skrull’s assaults. K’arr’n finally ripped the shield from Steve’s hands and started to crack his skull with it. Tony knew that the sound of Steve’s skull breaking under his shield would be forever embedded in his brain as long as he lived. The sound would haunt his nightmares and plague his waking moments forever. Tony could see that there was so much blood pooling around Steve’s body. Even when Steve had stopped struggling,’ K’arr’n continued to smash Steve’s skull in. Tony couldn’t help squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears, but he could still hear the shield crunching bone and the grunts of the skrull with each swing he too. It went on what felt like forever. It wasn’t until Tony noticed that K’arr’n was standing in front of him again that the beating had stopped._

_Tony looked in between the legs in front of him to where Steve lay. He looked in horror since he could no long recognize the man anymore. A wave of nausea flooded through Tony making it extremely difficult to breathe. All shapes and color faded from his view, all except where the dismembered body of Steve Rogers lay. He can see ripped flesh stained red with blood, splintered bones breaching out for fresh air. There was nothing left of Steve. Tony became dizzy from the lack of oxygen that wasn’t breathing. He couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen through his lungs and into his blood stream. It came to his attention that he was dry heaving now. The want to throw up everything in his stomach and the need to escape from this hell that he was going through was too much for him. He knew that he should get up and fight, avenge Steve’s murder, but everything in his body ached and remembering how he wouldn’t be able to fix anything, to make it right, but most of all his fear paralyzed him._

_The sound of metal on tile startled Tony back to reality. He found that K’arr’n had dropped Steve’s bloody shield around him. For the longest time Tony could just stared at the blood on the shield, particularly a certain part of the shield where flesh was still attached to the edges. Another wave of nausea overcame Tony and it took everything he had to keep from throwing up his stomach acid and start screaming bloody murder. K’arr’n’s movements snapped Tony out of his haze and quickly snatched the shield into his arms, afraid that the skrull would try to take it away. However, he got to keep the shield. It was him that was being taken away. K’arr’n was dragging Tony away from Steve and Carol, barking orders at the other skrulls to finish up the job. Tony couldn’t keep his eyes focused. Images and sounds blurred together, making it difficult for Tony to know what was going on around him. All he knew was that he was lifted to his feet, clutching shield and mask in his arms, and was dragged out of the bunker. The last thing he remembered was the bite of the cold on his skin and the sound of something that sounded like helicopter blades slicing the air before he finally passed out._

When Tony woke back up he was stripped of his clothing and tied to a bed. He didn’t recognize which room it was that he was in, but the room looked exceptionally large with only a queen bed and a larger drawer. The lights were dimmed to a faded glow, and to Tony’s discomfort, the room was freezing cold. Tony found that his wrists were tied above his head to the headboard of the bed. His legs were still free to move which eased Tony’s nervousness a little but he was afraid for what was going to happen now. 

He turned his head and saw Carol’s bloody mask on his pillow. He could feel the blood fading from his face. He could still see her eyes staring into his soul. Flashes of Carol fighting with K’arr’n with the image her decapitate head staring at her. Cuts, bruises, blood. He shook his head vigorously trying to get the image out of his mind, but regret it as the burn behind his ear blazed to life sending a blinding light flashing through his eyes. He turned his head on its side, feeling even more exhausted then he could ever remember feeling. He could still see Carol’s blood at the back of his mind but he knew that it would forever imprinted in his mind forever. Just like Steve’s. 

Tony started to panic. He looked around for Steve’s shield. He knew that he had it before he passed out. If K’arr’n let him keep a piece of Carol, he knew he would keep the shield, right? Tony was finally able to locate the shield leaning against the bedpost legs. Everything went numb. Tony could see that K’arr’n didn’t even bother to clean Steve’s flesh and blood of the shield. He guessed it was a reminder for Tony. A reminder that there was no one who was going to save him now. A reminder that shattered any hope that Steve would storm the tower once again and carry him away from K’arr’n. Tony couldn’t help but just stare at the shield that he didn’t hear the door open and a set of footsteps walking towards him. He could hear faded mumbling in the back of his mind but nothing that was making sense to him. His attention was only on Steve’s tattered flesh. 

A splitting pain ripping at the flesh of Tony’s left hand brought him back to reality. It was so sudden that Tony couldn’t help but cry out from the pain. 

“Oh Tony. You seemed so troubled,” a voice above him whispered. Tony was trying to recollect himself, but the pain was excruciating. He kept trying to squirm, but the ropes around his wrists seemed to mold tighter the more that he struggled. The ropes burned and tore at his wrists and he could have sworn that he felt he was bleeding. 

A hand grabbed at his face and forced him to look to the owner of the voice. Tony felt a chill go down his spine as he stared at clear, sky blue eyes staring at him. 

_Steve._

No. No no no nononono. Steve is dead. Tony couldn’t help but look back to Steve’s shield and saw that the blood was still there. “What look is that Tony? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“You’re not Steve! Steve is d-“ Tony couldn’t finish the sentence. His eyes stung with fresh tears that fell down his cheeks, making the cuts on his face sting. It was too hard. It made his stomach hurt and his breath became short. Even though he knew it was true, that Steve was dead again, and it was his fault again, Tony was lying to himself that maybe it wasn’t true. 

Skrull Steve just stared down at Tony, face completely blank. Tony could only stare as pale skin turn green and K’arr’n was no longer in Steve’s image. K’arr’n still held Tony’s face, still staring into his eyes. Tony started to struggle again when he saw K’arr’n lower his face down, meeting Tony’s, kissing him fiercely. He felt the skrulls tongue explore every inch of his mouth. His mind started go blank. He hated himself for falling into K’arr’n’s kiss and hated the fact that he didn’t want it to stop. It was alarming to him that he was so used to K’arr’n’s forceful obsession with him, and that he was almost welcoming it. It was so much easier then fighting now. K’arr’n pulled away from Tony, breathing heavily, eyes wild with want. Tony found that he was breathing heavily too. It was a complete shock when K’arr’n slapped him hard on the face. He got off the bed and started to walk to the dresser by the bed. 

“Now Tony, you have done this to yourself. You should have stayed here with me, instead of running of with your soldier. But you wanted his forgiveness. That’s why you went with him didn’t you?” The skrull opened one of the drawers and started fiddling with items in the drawer. “Did he tell you that he forgave you? Did he tell you that you are wanted?” He turned and stared Tony in the eye. “Did he tell you that he loved you?” With every word that K’arr’n said, Tony knew that Steve was lying when he was telling him that he loved him, he knew that to moment that he told him that on beach, but Tony held on to what Steve said and thought that maybe after all of this was over, then he could get closer to Steve that he might actually love him later on. Tony could no longer hold the sobs that he was holding. The tears would no longer stay and just started to shed them uncontrollably. 

Tony saw K’arr’n come back to his bed with a black mask in his hands. As he got closer to the bed, Tony’s heart started to beat painfully inside of his chest. He couldn’t hid the panic that he was feeling when the skrull sat on the bed beside him. His heart rate beat faster that he could hear it ringing in his ears. He started to struggle against his restraints violently as the mask was pulled over his eyes. He tried to kick at the skrull, but now blow was made. He sobbed because he was scared, because he didn’t know what was going to happen to him. 

“You should have just stayed,” he twitched at the words that were whispered into his ear. “And now you must answer for what you have done.” 

There was a loud noise suddenly. Something like metal on metal. It wasn’t until the cold metal was pressed to his chest that he knew a dagger was being unsheathed. K’arr’n slowly dragged the tip of the blade up and down his torso. Tony shuddered as the blade would catch over raised, beaten skin. He gasped when he felt the knife was dragged up to his nipple. It circled it, poked it, and pierced through it. Tony let out a strangled cry as the blade was cutting through him. K’arr’n sliced through skin slowly, making sure Tony felt each inch of his skin splitting apart. He enjoyed Tony’s screams of agony as each new cut into him painted beautiful hatches and curves on to his body. It was like taking an old, used canvas and painting new markings to give it a new and more delightful image than the original. K’arr’n got up and walked back to the dresser to return the blade. He wiped off the blood before returning it back to the sheath. 

He walked back to the bed and sat next to the whimpering human. He looked at Tony for a long time before he started to gently brush fingertips onto the skin of Tony’s leg. Tony jumped at the touch, fearing what K’arr’n was doing. He yelped when he felt K’arr’n snarl and held on to one of his legs into a powerful vice grip. Tony tried to struggle out of his grip, ignoring the pain that plagued his entire body. He continued to squirm as the pressure on his leg increased more and more, the pain becoming more and more unbearable. K’arr’n continued to press harder on Tony’s leg, bruises on bruises, enjoying how Tony writhed in pain beside him. “You know, your soldier never did want you.” K’arr’n whispered as he put more pressure. Tony was screaming and breathing heavily next to him. “He never really liked you,” he hissed into Tony’s ear as he crushed more pressure. He could feel bone starting to crack beneath his fingers. “So how,” K’arr’n crushed through his leg with all his strength as a loud snap filled the air. He was rewarded with Tony’s piercing screams of agony was the only thing that he would let himself hear. “So how did you expect him to love you?” K’arr’n whispered over Tony’s screams. 

Tony instantly arched his back off the bed as his bone broke. He struggled against the ropes, his hands balled into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. He thought he heard K’arr’n say something but he was focused on the agony that he was feeling and continued screaming. His throat had become raw from screaming so much but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Something in K’arr’n must have snapped because he abruptly got up from the bed beside Tony to kneel between his legs. He couldn’t help smiling as he watched Tony writhing in pain beneath him. It was beautiful to see the blood on his body but now it was arousing to see how Tony’s leg was curved in a unnatural way. He could hear Tony’s screams started to lose volume and knew that it was time to take him. 

The skrull positioned himself at Tony’s entrance and thrusted hard inside of him without any warning. Tony screamed as he could feel K’arr’n penetrated into him and was fucking him raw. Tears streamed from his eyes as he felt his body getting ripped apart. Each thrust hurt more than the last and K’arr’n seemed to intensify his efforts with each thrust. The only thing that helped with the painful friction of K’arr’n’s thrusts was the blood that was leaking from inside of him, acting as a warm lubricant. He could feel the blood leaking and dripping onto the sheets, and he knew that K’arr’n was going to punish him for that later. 

K’arr’n placed his hands under the back of Tony’s knees and lifted him so he can reach deeper inside of Tony. He smiled as Tony gasped as he was able to reach deeper inside of him and remembered the many times he would take Tony like this. How it felt to have Tony squeezing around him, how Tony’s sobs would only want to make him double his efforts and make him cry more, how he looked when Tony came ad he would paint his insides with his own cum. Tony drove him mad with desire and something that he would not name ‘love’. It hurt at Tony’s betrayal when he left with the soldier. Now he needed to remind him that Tony Stark belonged only to him. 

The pain was become more and more unbearable. There wasn’t anything that did not hurt; there was no way for Tony to find any relief. All that there was, was pain. Tony started to fade into blank thoughts as the skrull continued to fuck deep inside of him. He knew that this was his life now, it was what he deserved and there was no one who was going to save him. He felt the sting as the skrull came deep inside of him. It burned and he knew that something tore inside of him in K’arr’n’s excitement. He let out a rattled sob as he felt himself cum on his own chest, tears still washing blood from his face and stinging the many cuts. He lay there staring at the ceiling as K’arr’n pulled out. He couldn’t focus on the details because the dim lighting made it difficult to do so, but he stared hoping to keep his mind off of what has become of his life. 

Tony almost forgot about the skrull between his legs until he felt him hover over him and flooded into his vision. He just stared at Tony, but Tony didn’t look at him. Just to where the ceiling should be. Something must have ticked K’arr’n off because he slapped him across the face again. However, Tony didn’t feel it. He was too numb from the pain he was in. He could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness now. The last thing he remembered was K’arr’n whispering into his ear, “You are mine.” 

\---

Tony jerked upright from the bed, his hand flying up to defend himself from what danger that had awoken him. He started to breath heavily, trying to get oxygen into his lungs and try regaining himself. He scanned around the room and almost started crying. He was back in the bunker. He could hear the monitor beating erratically matching his racing heart beat pounding in his chest. He was still in the hospital bed where they had him resting. He found Clint sleeping next to him and just stared at him. Clint was alive. The skrulls didn’t kill him after all. But then it hit Tony. Clint wasn’t dead because the skrulls didn’t kill him. The skrulls never attacked the bunker. K’arr’n never killed Steve or Carol. They were alive too. 

Tony let out a shaking breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He felt himself relax and lowered himself back onto the bed. He could feel the dull ache as he moved, and tried to get himself a little comfortable. He took one last glance at Clint, making sure that he was still there and alive, watching as Clint’s chest rose and fell and was glad that he didn’t wake him. It actually worried him that he didn’t wake Clint actually. Clint was a crazy bad ass assassin and would be alert of everything. But Clint hadn’t stirred when Tony awoke from his nightmare. Then Tony came to the realization that Clint didn’t want to ‘wake up’. He wouldn’t want to have to talk to Tony and comfort him. Clint still hated him just like everyone else in this bunker. Tony sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. 

‘No one wants to talk to trash.”


End file.
